


Work in progress

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Drawing, anne is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Catherine of Aragon suggests drawing as a way for Anne to cope with anxiety but doesn’t expect what she’ll draw





	Work in progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane-fucking-seymour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jane-fucking-seymour).

> Used the concept from @jane-fucking-seymour (I’ll find it later i’m in a time crunch)

Anne would’ve never been pinned as the artistic type. She was loud, clumsy and wasn’t known to have great hand-eye coordination. Seeing these traits in herself she would’ve never thought to attempt any form of art.

That was until Aragon suggested drawing or doodling to help ease her anxiety at times. 

So Anne begins to draw. At first she only drew at times where she was anxious or needing something to do with her hands. 

But then she started to draw before bed a little bit, she began looking up techniques to improve her drawings, sketch books start piling up in the corner of her room, she started investing some money into good pencils- ok yes it became something that she really enjoyed and loved.

Anne enjoyed drawing humans. She could create her own characters or she could draw celebrities she was a fan of. Occasionally she would make up characters that fit the stories Cathy would share with her, using the details from the story and some of her own flare would result in magnificent sketches in her book. 

Of course she could never actually show Cathy those drawings, oh hell no. Sometimes she would post her art to her secret art account but other than that, her art was never shared.

One day late November Anne was sat outside on the porch in her sweater enjoying the cool air before the queens left for their show. She had her sketchbook out and was meticulously working, referencing the picture on her phone once and awhile. 

Catherine of Aragon just so happened to be leaving early to go grab some lunch out before the show and came across Anne drawing outside. Her first thought was to bring her inside as it was getting chilly but she stopped in her tracks and the door slams shut behind her as she sees what the queen was drawing. 

Anne jumped and turned around, immediately slamming her sketchbook as she saw who it was standing behind her. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that!” She said. “Um, im just gonna go.”

But Anne was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. The Spanish queen couldn’t unsee what she saw. 

“Why are you drawing my Mary?”

The girl with the space buns looked down at her feet, clutching the book close. 

She then all but whispered “it was supposed to be your birthday present.”

To say Aragon was shocked would be an understatement. 

“Don’t worry I was going to get something else as well, I hope you don’t think I'm that inconsiderate to only get-“ Anne was cut off by a sudden hug from the older queen. 

“May I see it again?” She asked.

“Well it’s not really finished yet so it’s not great but I guess.” 

Anne was speaking in a way that Aragon has never heard her speak before. It was almost a shy, modest tone which was a complete contrast to her normal outspoken ways. 

She opened her sketchbook and handed it over for Aragon to examine. 

“Again it’s not finished and I don’t know if it actually looks like her but i’m trying and-”

Anne’s nervous rambling was cut off once again. 

“This is amazing, love. You are so incredibly talented, I can’t believe you’ve never shown your drawings before. They should be hung up all around the house.” Aragon had tears in her eyes as she spoke to the other queen.

The blush that was displayed on the green queens face was almost as pink as her cousins hair. 

“Would you like to see my drawing of Bess?”

And that’s how the first two queens spent their time before the show that day. Anne showed Aragon a bunch of her drawings and the Spanish queen showered her with praise, her earlier plans forgotten in favour of sitting with the queen she considered like a daughter.

After that day of Aragon accidently seeing Annes drawings, the younger of the two found herself showing the others her drawings. She showed Cathy some of the characters she created (Anne may or may not have made her tear up and ended up tackled in a hug.)

Christmas came and went and it ended with a giant family portrait that is now mounted on the wall.

Of course Aragon loved everything Anne made, but nothing will top that first drawing of her Mary. A portrait of her daughter drawn by her foster daughter hanging on her wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the original concept   
Aragon suggests to Anne that maybe drawing would be a good way to help ease her anxiety.  
Anne starts to draw. A lot. She gets drawing pads and they stack up in a corner of her room, all filled with practice sketches and the like  
Eventually, after months of nonstop work, Aragon is walking past her casually as she draws on the porch and literally gasps, staring wide eyed as Anne tries to hide it  
“You weren’t supposed to see that!” Anne exclaims, but it’s too late. Aragon cannot unsee.


End file.
